henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 9
Session 9 Members *Damien *Henderbeard *Jevex *Raven *Solaris *Theron The Adventure We began out adventure in the Shunned Cavern. The last cave of the Caves of Chaos. Standing in front of a deep pit, the party debated on going home for a rest, but decided forge on. Damien jumped the five foot pit and ran smack into a gelatinous cube. A perception check might have helped him avoid the choice of becoming engulfed or falling into the pit. Three gray oozes joined the melee and the fight was on. The tide turned as Raven started throwed lightning at them. and ended with the final cube getting turned to ice. Damien was showered with ice shards that later turned to goop. The room had a gentle slope that spiraled down into a murky pool of water. Henderbeard noticed something gleaming at the bottom and Damien jumped in to retrieve it. He smelled slightly better as he crawled out of the pool with a gem encrusted goblet, which he handed over to Henderbeard. Theron noticed some sightless fish swimming in the pool and caught one. Henderbeard kindly flash froze it with a ray of frost and Theron put it in his pouch for later. The party was surprised to find an old cleric living in a room at the back of the cave. He had stumbled in and barricaded himself in there a few days prior, and couldn't make it past the monsters of the cave to make his escape. He joined the party and they headed to town. Word of the successful clearing out of the Caves of Chaos quickly spread, and many beers were had in celebration. Theron bought Jevex a bath and a room. Raven made his way to town for a moment to ask Finn if he could look around for some magic armor. Finn put his feelers out, and will be checking his contacts in other cities as well. On the fourth day in town, Marcillus the cleric showed up at the tavern with a dusty scholar named Koftik. After hearing that the caves were now safe, Koftik headed there to study the cave of the evil cult. He found the cave in at the south of the cave, and started excavating it. This lead further in and one of his apprentices made his way in, but never made it out. Koftik came to the tavern to ask for the party's help in finding his lost apprentice. Having nothing to do, and feeling anxious in town, the party jumped at the chance to do some more adventuring. They followed Koftik to the newly discovered cave and headed in. The area was dusty and there were rocks all around from slight cave ins. Raven scouted around and came across a patch of mushrooms. He recognized them as having slightly magical properties and picked a few for the party. Theron chose the northern route and stumbled over some rocks with a few slight injuries. The rest of the party chose the central route. Raven was the first to notice that her shoes had dissolved and her feet were burning. "wasn't the slope essentialy just lot's of green tiny slimes?" There was a green slime at the bottom. of the passage. Henderbeard lit a barrel and pushed it ahead of him, burning all of the slime, and creating a safe pathway through. At the end of the passage, there was a draw bridge. A quick arrow to the ropes, and it fell forward, making a thunderous sound. As the party crossed a group of quasits materialized and attacked in a surprise round. They were quickly killed, and as each one died a scream or groan was heard from deeper in the cave. A group of Drow joined the fight, and began casting faerie fire. Damien took some serious damage and lost another arm. This time, at the shoulder. In the end the Drow and their familiars were killed. Heading further in, the party discovered a hole in the ceiling. It had a strange magical barrier about five feet in and the walls were too slick to climb. Henderbeard sent barrel up the chute, where he was killed by a group of zombies "poor barrel how sad it was to feel him pass back into the realm of familiars to be summoned again at a later point". Moving on, the party found a strange ornamental tablet on the wall. The party got across a deep gorge they found and headed east, where bats randomly flew down to attack. They were quickly recognized as vampire bats and Raven got an idea. She remembered a potion that she could brew to utilize the healing nature of the vampire bats, and grabbed a few to start dissecting them for the necessary ingredients. She brewed a thick deep red mixture and gave it to Damien. After drinking the mixture, Damien's arm grew back. Raven mixed a few more of the potions, and the party trudged to the west. They came across a vast room. Grates covered the floor. There was a closed portcullis at the far end and some sort of apparatus in the southwest corner. The party ended their day there. XP 2450 for the session 410 XP per player Loot 3 Bloodcap mushrooms (+1 to attack for 1 encounter) 2 Milkcap mushrooms (5 temp HP when eaten) Wand of Enemy Detection Scroll detailing how to use the Summon Familiar spell to summon a quasit as a familiar 2 Vials of limb regeneration potion Jeweled goblet (15 gp)